Turn On Your Radio
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: AU. He's a country singer, she's a fashion designer. They have history, is it enough to make a relationship last? Rated M for language and violence.
1. Radio Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, nor do I own any of the songs used! Edited by 3lue 3utterfly 10/14/11**

**A/N: My first ever fanfic, but not my first story. Flames are welcomed. Next chapter will be much longer than this one. It's just the starter to see if I should continue. I will update everyday or every other day. But it won't be weeks or months between updates.**

She listened to his voice over the radio. She always loved his songs when they were younger, but he didn't care about what she thought. He only cared about what her sister, Kikyo, thought. Kikyo didn't like him, but of course he never saw that. He only thought if he tried harder he could impress her.

Kagome sighed as she listened to his newest song, 'How Do You like Me Now'.

He was extremely dense and hard headed, but she loved the stubborn half-demon. Inuyasha Tashio was a famous country singer, along with his band mates, Miroku Houshi and Kouga Wolf.

They had all went to Shikon High together, but when graduation had come, they all went in different directions from Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga all went into forming their band. Sango Taiya-Miroku's girlfriend and also Kagome's best friend-tagged along as their manager. While Ayame Hime-Kouga's girlfriend-was the band's keyboardist when they needed one. Kagome had gone to college to become a fashion designer.

"That was Inuyasha Tashio's newest hit, 'How Do You like Me Now'. We have Mr. Tashio in the studio now here to answer some questions and talk about his upcoming show in his home town of Kyoto, Japan. Mr. Tashio, we are so glad you could join us." The radio DJ announced.

"Keh. Glad to be here Hojo and please call me Inuyasha. Mr. Tashio makes me sound like my older half-brother Sesshomaru. " Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha just wanted to pummel Sessy for making him come to this radio interview. He had more important things to do, like figure out how to get Kagome to do a duet with him.

His record company told him he needed a duet for his album and he knew exactly what song to give them, but he needed Kagome.

He would never admit that to anyone, though.

The only reason he quit arguing with Sessy about this interview was because Sango told him Kagome listened to this station.

"Well ok, Inuyasha, first question everyone wants to know-What is your love life status? It's so secretive and everyone is dying to know if you are single or taken." Hojo dived right into asking the most talked about question.

Inuyasha looked at Hojo and sighed. 'Might as well get this thing over with quickly.'

"Single at the moment, but I got a certain girl in mind. We are not dating at this moment, but I hope we will start dating soon." Inuyasha replied, hoping Kagome was listening right now.

He knew she still thought he liked her sister Kikyo, but after walking in on that slut and his rival Naraku, he didn't want her anymore.

Kagome heard this and sighed. Of course he would still be pining after Kikyo. She continued listening to their conversation as she worked on her next design. She worked very hard on it since it would be shown at Inuyasha's concert. It was the bands outfits for the show. Just as the interview was winding down one last question was asked.

"What can we expect at this homecoming show, Inuyasha?" Hojo asked.

"You can expect new songs never heard before that will be on my upcoming album and also a really special surprise that I am not going to reveal just yet. All will be shown at the concert." Inuyasha replied thinking of Kagome and the duet.


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Took an unforeseen break on my paper and wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I used. **

'They are going to love their new outfits! I just know it.' Kagome thought excitedly.

She rushed all the way from her apartment to the small café they were meeting up in. Rin's Café was a small café, owned by Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshoumarou, in dedication for his daughter Rin.

Too busy to notice what was in front of her she crashed into a familiar chest, resulting into her falling on her bum.

"I am so sorry…" Kagome started to say.

"Keh, watch where you're going wench. You're still as clumsy as ever." Inuyasha stated while staring at Kagome sitting on the ground, her final sketches scattered around her.

"Well are you at least going to help you jerk?" Kagome huffed, her heart rate increasing at seeing Inuyasha at such close proximity. Even though he was being an obnoxious jerk.

Kagome took in his appearance; he wore a red wife beater, baggy pants and a pair of red and white converses.

Seeing he would not help her, she got up and started picking up her sketches, ignoring the man currently staring at her ass. She wore a nice blue top that shimmered when she walked, her favorite pair of hip-huggers and blue converses. Even if she was a fashion designer, she liked dressing comfortably.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed they were late. She sighed, Inuyasha always had a habit of making her late-even in High School. Straightening back up, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started walking toward the café.

She was brought up short when Inuyasha would not move. Glancing at him she noticed he looked like he wanted to say something. They stood there a few minutes in silence until she could take no more.

"Well, what do you want to say?" Kagome asked impatiently. "We're already late as it is."

He looked at Kagome's impatient expression. He started to ask about the duet when he was interrupted.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome! We're waiting on you! Hurry up or we are going to eat without you!" Miroku's voice could be heard from a block away.

"We're coming you lecher!" Inuyasha yelled back, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her into the café.

He sat down beside Kagome, putting on his usual annoyed looked. Miroku just had to interrupt him when he just worked up the courage to ask Kagome about the duet. He took notice of the way her heartbeat sped up when she saw him.

Looking around him at the group seated at their usual 6 person round booth table set off in the back of the place, he took note of where everyone always seemed to sit. He sat on one end of the table, Kouga sat at the other end. The rest were in the middle as followed, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Ayame.

They had learned when the restaurant first opened that Miroku should be in the middle of the group since he had a tendency to grope every woman he comes in close contact with. Sango had to sit by him so she could hit him if he got out of line.

Miroku never dared to touch Ayame because Kouga would kick his ass and Kagome, she just naturally sat between Sango and Inuyasha.

Half listening to Kagome and the group socialize about how they all have been, he sat there thinking on how to ask her to do the duet with him. When they were younger they made a song one day when they both were very sad, and he couldn't seem to let anyone else sing that song.

It was special to him because it was a song they made together. Only Kagome would be able to sing the song well enough for it to be a #1 hit.

Still lost in his musings, he failed to realize Sango had asked him a question until the group stared at him weirdly.

"Inuyasha, are you paying attention? Kagome was about to show us our outfits for the concert." Sango asked slowly.

"Keh" Embarrassed he had been caught not paying attention and thinking about Kagome.

Brushing off Inuyasha's weird behavior Kagome launched into detail about what each person would be wearing the night of the concert.

Kouga and Ayame would be wearing white silk button up shirts, faded blue jeans, black leather vests with their names on the back and a picture of their family crest and black boots.

Miroku and Sango would be wearing the same except they would be wearing purple button up shirts and Sango's vest will have Manager along with her family crest.

Inuyasha would be wearing the same also except his button up shirt would be red and his vest will have his family crest.

Kagome looked around seeing everyone was pleased with the outfits. She knew they would love them and her outfit, would be kept a secret.

"Aw, come on Kagome, can't we even get a sneak peak of your outfit?" Ayame and Sango whined. Kagome shook her head. "Can we at least get the color?" They asked, hoping they could at least get that.

"Red." Kagome said after a minute of thinking. Everyone knew that was Inuyasha's signature color and wondered what she would be wearing that she felt the need to keep it a secret.

When she told the group she would be wearing his favorite color, he smiled inside. He knew she color coordinated every couple and even did herself and Inuyasha. Normally she would wear a green or a brown color.

With this in mind he knew he could confidently ask Kagome to do the duet. He watched as everyone ate their lunches and finished making plans about the concert. Even though Kagome wasn't a part of the band, she still gave some of her say.

"Inuyasha, what songs are you going to be doing for your concert?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh, What If she's An Angel, God Bless the USA, What's a Guy Gotta Do, I Like it, I Love it and a few more that I haven't decided if I wanted to sing or not." Inuyasha replied.

"Well what are the other choices?" Kagome asked. "Maybe I could help you decide."

"How about instead of helping decide you actually help me by singing one of them with me?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome's shocked expression. They hadn't sung anything together since he became famous.

"Um, ok, what song did you have in mind?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Whiskey Lullaby."

**AN: Yeah I'm good at cliff hangers, but in this one, not so much. I will go back eventually and make the 1st chapter a lot better and longer. Review please so I know you want me to continue, I won't write anymore until I get at least 1 review saying to stop or continue.**


	3. Filler

**A/N: Edited by 3lue 3utterfly 10/14/11**

"What?" Kagome chocked back in surprise. Her mind was racing. He wanted to sing THAT song, the one that meant so much to both of them?

"Do you want to sing Whiskey Lullaby with me?" Inuyasha replied, obviously frustrated on having to repeat his question.

"It's been so long since I sang that song, I don't think I ever remember the lyrics." Kagome said, while looking at her food. They both knew she was lying, she could never forget that song.

She finally chanced a look at Inuyasha and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She sighed, if it helped him out, she would do it.

"Fine, I'll do it. We should get together and rehearse it with the band so they know how to play it. It would sound much better if their instruments were added in it." Kagome remarked.

"I can't wait to hear Whiskey Lullaby! You two keep that song such a secret its killing me to hear it!" Sango exclaimed.

SLAP

"You pervert!"

"Ah, Sango, I thought I saw a fly!" Miroku whined a fresh handprint proudly displayed on his face.

"Dude, give it up, she's not going to believe that line. So when do you guys want to rehearse this infamous song?" Kouga asked while bringing Ayame closer to him.

Inuyasha just shrugged. Kagome looked at him, everyone else, and then him again. The sooner they started, the sooner they would be able to relax. This song was something that was unspoken between them, before Kikyo came in the picture.

"How about tonight? I have nothing to do. I finished all my designs last night." Kagome replied looking at the gang.

**AN: Sorry about this, it's REALLY short; I'm ashamed of how short it is. I promise tomorrow I will upload a much bigger chapter. I said I would upload yesterday but I didn't because I got major busy and no muse.**


	4. New Song, Hobo

**AN: I am BACK with a longer chapter! I just finished talking to my muse aka my best friend. On with the story! Edited by 3lue 3utterfly 10/14/11.**

They had been practicing for two weeks and everyone loved Whiskey Lullaby. It would be the newest hit! Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten even closer over the last two weeks, even close enough to make a new song for his next album.

He couldn't help but smile, everything was going great. He even had a brand new song that he just had to sing as the closer at his concert. It would be after Whiskey Lullaby though, Kagome had to stay on the stage.

He was so in depth of thinking of his new song he didn't hear Miroku and Kouga come up behind him.

"Hey man, what you got there?" Kouga asked while peering over his shoulder looking at the sheet music. He couldn't make out the title but he saw some of the lyrics, it looked like an awesome song.

Inuyasha jumped a little, his hanyou senses hadn't felt them coming. He looked surprised and realized it was almost that time of the month. He had a few more hours.

"It's just a new song I'm writing. I want to sing it after Whiskey Lullaby. The girls can't know though, especially Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Is it, perhaps, for Lady Kagome, Inu?" Miroku asked mischievously watching as his best friends face turned a bit pink.

"Keh"

"We'll take that as a yes. Finally stepping up Dog-Turd? God knows how long you've been pining after Kinky-hoe." Kouga jested as he slapped Inuyasha on the back.

"Keh, can we just practice this song? I want it to be perfect for the concert." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, let's do this. But you do realize the girls will have our asses for keeping this a secret right Inu?" Miroku asked worried about what his dear Sango would do to him when she found out.

"Look, when they find out they are all going to be so happy about this song, they will be crying because it's so good and they won't do any damage to us." Inuyasha replied thinking of what Kagome would do to him once she heard it.

"Enough small talk, the girls will be here soon with dinner. Somebody just had to want homemade RAMEN." Kouga said walking to his drum set getting in place.

"Ramen is the shit! Don't diss the ramen man." Inuyasha grumbled thinking of Kagome's homemade ramen while picking up his guitar and Miroku going to the bass.

"1, 2, 3" Kouga counted.

-x-

"That man is just so insufferable! Demanding that I go out and buy the stuff to make my homemade ramen just because that's what he wants to eat tonight. He could get off his lazy butt and do the grocery shopping himself!" Kagome huffed.

"Hey girl calm down, it has been awhile since you made it. Hell, I want some now too!" Ayame said looking at the shopping cart, her mouth watering just thinking of the homemade ramen.

"Besides, you're always complaining how we should eat a lot more healthier, home-cooked meals." Sango added her two cents in the conversation.

"I hate when I try to help, but end up doing more work than planned. Have you guys talked to the boys about the line-up of the songs?" Kagome asked putting the last ingredient in the basket and walking toward the counter.

"Hey Higurashi-san did you find everything you needed?" Hojo asked shyly while scanning her groceries.

"Hey Hojo, yeah I did." Kagome replied, hoping Hojo didn't ask her out. He was sweet, but he wasn't her type. She was just trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Hey there's a new movie coming out this weekend, do you want to come see it with me?" Hojo asked, oblivious to Kagome's sigh.

"Sorry Hojo, with my designs and helping Sango out I am just too busy, maybe some other time." Kagome replied. She started coughing to hide Sango and Ayame's comment, "How about never?" she hurried out the door with Sango and Ayame laughing at her.

"He never gives up does he?" Sango asked still laughing at Kagome's expense.

"Who never gives up?"

**AN: So sorry, it technically is a little longer than the last chapter, but I got addicted to The Nine Lives of Chloe King. And I'm trying to figure who is going to be brought in next. Stay tuned in, Sunday a new chapter will be uploaded.**


	5. Love Triangle

**AN: I said I wouldn't update until I got some more reviews but I will be nice since my muse has finally decided who is going to be added next. Edited by 3lue 3utterfly 10/14/11.**

"Hojo", all three girls said in unison.

"Wow, that loser is still trying to date you Kagome? What was your excuse this time? My brother is deathly ill? " Shippo exclaimed.

"He's not a loser, he's just very sweet and kind, though not my type. No, I said I was too busy with my designs and helping Sango out." Kagome replied exhausted.

"You're going to have to break it to him someday Kags or he's just going to keep asking you out." Sango said.

"Yeah your type is a silver haired, dog eared hanyou." Shippo teased.

"Don't forget obnoxious and a pig-headed jerk!" Ayame supplied.

"Guys, can we just please drop this subject? Anyways, Ship you going to come with us to Inu's place, I'm making my homemade ramen." Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"One of these days you are going to admit it to yourself and us." Sango said thinking about Inuyasha's surprise.

"Hell yeah I'm coming! Your homemade ramen is the best in the world! I wouldn't want to miss it. Were you even going to call me and tell me you were making it?" Shippo asked excitedly, not wanting to miss out on the ramen and the show to come during dinner.

"Yes I was going to call you on our way home from the store, you just happened to beat us by randomly being here. By the way, why were you near here?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"It's a free country, I can go to any store I want. Besides I was actually on my way over to Inuyasha's to watch them rehearse. What songs are you guys singing?" Shippo asked watching Kagome's expression.

"You're going to have to ask Inuyasha about that, he keeps changing his mind. The only definite song I know we are singing is Whiskey Lullaby." Kagome replied, her expression saddening before going back to its usual happy appearance.

The small group was in front of Inuyasha's house in no time, barging through the door like it was their own house. They each had a room in the house so it might as well be considered theirs too. Everything was quiet in the house. You couldn't even hear the boy's usual practicing or banter.

While Kagome started dinner, the rest of the group headed down to the basement to see if the guys were okay. Sometimes when you left them alone too long something tended to happen, like when Miroku decided to play a prank on Inuyasha and he ended up in the backyard up a tree with only his boxers on in the dead of winter.

They couldn't really do anything too badly because the paparazzi always ended up finding a way past the extensive security measures. After the last bad publicity because of the boys, paparazzi were not only banned, but Kagome and Miroku made a special seal where no one but them could get in the grounds or the house.

Unless of course you were family or you wore some sort of counter seal given to you specifically by either Kagome or Miroku. With the exception of Kikyo, she was banned and sealed out permanently. No one knows how Kagome managed that, but there were some rumors within the group, none that got back to her.

By the time the group got down to the basement, Inuyasha's anger could be felt by the two demons and the demon slayer descendant. They opened the door to find the guys reading a new magazine with the heading.

_**Inuyasha/Kikyo/Naraku Love Triangle.**_

_**Since Mr. Tashio's confession about hoping to date a special girl soon, people have been going crazy trying to find out who she is. Sources say he is trying to win over Kikyo Higurashi, his close competitor's girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. The pair were seen about a week ago talking in front of Sailor, a popular hangout for celebrities. We have heard no comments from Mr. Tashio himself since the radio interview, but we hope to have a statement soon.**_

**AN: That's all for now, I could've gone on more but I want to stop here and let you stew on what Inuyasha might be thinking right now. I'll upload the next when I get more than 3 reviews on this chapter.**


	6. Homemade Ramen

A/N: YAY reviews! Thanks guys! I let you guys stew enough on the last chapter. Sorry for not pointing out earlier that everyone was still basically the same. Demons, Monks and Priestess do exist! If they did, I would so love to meet Inuyasha just to touch his ears!

Bold Italic is demon talk.

'Inuyasha talking in his mind to his demon'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or gang.

"Let me out now!"

'No I can handle this without you rampaging all over the city looking for the reporter! You'd just give me more bad publicity.'

"You give yourself bad publicity! I'm just going to tear that human apart and dispose of his remains. No one will know it was you"

'Yeah they would, everyone knows I'm a hanyou and I would be the first suspect.'

"Damn it just let me out!"

The gang watched as Inuyasha tried to control his demon from emerging. Kouga stood on one side of him, Miroku on the other with a paralyzing seal. They were so intent on watching him they failed to notice Kagome come down to the basement.

Kagome had felt a strong demonic aura coming from down in the basement. So she put the water on to boil and went down to investigate. That aura could only belong to Inuyasha when he was turning into a full demon.

She walked into the basement to the scene of Inuyasha sitting on one of the couches struggling to stay in control and not let his demon out. Miroku was standing by with a seal, Kouga and Ayame were ready to tackle him, Sango had her boomerang and Shippo was just standing there watching.

She released her own aura to brush up against Inuyasha's, somehow that always seem to calm him down. He turned and faced her, but his struggle was evident on his face. His demon was winning and he was losing control fast.

Kagome cautiously walked up to him and hugged him, coaxing him back to his half-demon self.  
>"Future mate is trying to call you back."<p>

'Stop arguing with me so I can get back.'

Inuyasha felt Kagome's warm body as his demon side finally relented. He took a deep breath of her cherry blossom scent. It always calmed his demon down when he needed to be calmed.

"Inu, what happened to make your demon side emerge?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it Kagome." Inuyasha tersely replied stepping away from Kagome's warm embrace to pick up the magazine.

"Kags, it was that magazine article he was reading before you got here." Shippo supplied, knowing the half-demon would kill him for saying something. He hoped Kagome would save him.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Inuyasha yelled, causing everyone but Kagome to flinch.

"Well I am going back upstairs to make sure I don't ruin the ramen. Inuyasha, please don't yell at him, he was only trying to help you." Kagome said, knowing she would get Inuyasha to talk about it when they were by themselves.

Inuyasha huffed and walked out the basement door, later you could hear the front door slam.

Kagome sighed and walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner, he would show up eventually for the ramen.

Back downstairs everyone was talking about what set Inuyasha off.

"I can't believe he went to see Kikyo, even after what all he had to say about her." Sango said.

"I can, he always does something stupid like that." Shippo exclaimed while texting someone on his cell.

"Guys, this time I think it was a totally different thing. If you look at the picture, his body language, he looked like he was in a hurry but stopped for a second. She was just probably saying something to him as they passed each other and that's probably what they caught on the camera." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"That could be true, but we won't know anything until Inuyasha talks about it." Kouga said, while watching Miroku inch his hand toward Sango's butt.

THUD

"Pervert, stop touching my butt!" Sango said while knocking Miroku unconscious with her boomerang.

"Where did that come from Sango, I know you weren't carrying it with us when we went to the store?" Ayame asked while shaking her head at Miroku, he would never change.

"I had left it by the basement door so when Inuyasha started turning I just picked it up. Least it was put to some good use." Sango replied, looking down at Miroku's unconscious form.

Kagome finished with the ramen and called the group up to the first floor.

The group was just about to sit down and eat when there was a knock on the door. Kagome went to answer it thinking it was somebody dropping Inuyasha off after he got wasted, yet again.

She opened the door and got knocked down by two teenagers rushing towards the kitchen. Four adults were standing in front of her, one holding a small child.

"Hello Kagome, we heard you made your homemade ramen and came to join you for dinner." Sesshoumarou spoke up for everyone.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagura and Sesshoumarou holding his daughter Rin filed in when Kagome stepped back from the entrance.

"Is anyone else coming?" Kagome asked thanking Kami she had made a lot.

"Your mom and your Jii-chan are the only ones we know of." Izayoi replied while bringing up the rear.

"Where is Inu-chan sis?" Souta asked from the kitchen.

"He went for a walk Souta, he'll be back soon. You know he never misses when I make homemade ramen." Kagome replied, hoping she was right.

After everyone had come and sat down, dinner had started, with no sign of Inuyasha. Everyone had started to get worried.

"Kagome, dear, why don't you go look for Inuyasha?" Her mother, Sora, asked after they had all finished eating.

"Ok mom, I will." Kagome replied while getting up from the table. She had one clue where he might be so she headed out the door and down the street.

The park was always a place Inuyasha went to think when he needed to. Up in a very large tree you could see him reclining just looking out over the expanse of the park.

That's where Kagome found him.

"Inuyasha will you please come down here and talk to me?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Leave me alone Kagome. I came here to be alone." Inuyasha huffily replied.

"Inuyasha get your ass down here this second and talk to me before I give the homeless people the rest of the homemade ramen I just made and not make it ever again." Kagome yelled up at the figure in the tree.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha replied as he hoped down from the tree to look at the woman in front of him daring to take away the ramen.

"I would, now talk to me Inu." She strongly replied, answering his challenge.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it Kags, leave it alone." Inuyasha slowly let his breath out.

"Leave what alone Inuyasha" A familiar stranger asked while coming upon the couple.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha tensed and asked roughly.

A/N: Told you I would bring out another chapter. Don't you hate me now that I left it at this spot? Wonder what Kikyo wants? Think the truth might come out now since she's there. I don't like Kikyo, and I might bash her a little bit in this story. You'll find out later just how much I bash her. Kikyo fans, don't read.


	7. Bob Revised

**A/N: ChannelForsk made my day with her review. I spent all my Saturday off thinking of the best way to do this chapter and I do believe I got it down pack. And I do know what at least one review I'm going to be getting is going to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or the gang. I don't own the songs they sing either.**

"I was just strolling in the park and just happened to hear Kagome yelling so I came to see if everything was alright." Kikyo said calmly looking at the couple.

"I think you were following me so you could just get another picture to support that damn article!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo sensing someone else nearby.

'Probably that damn camera man.'

"Inu, don't yell at Kikyo. She does have a legit reason for coming to see if everything was okay. You make it sound like she doesn't care about if I was in trouble." Kagome stated while she put an arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry. I didn't know there was someone watching us ready with a camera. I was seriously congratulating you on your newest hit." Kikyo replied with a fake sugary tone.

Inuyasha smelt she was telling the truth, but she was not telling everything.

"You're hiding something Kikyo. What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, Inuyasha. It was nice seeing you again Kagome, but I need to be on my way." Kikyo said walking away from the couple. She went a few meters away and her aura just vanished, so did the other presence.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? I thought you liked my sister, but here you are biting her head off for something that was not under her control. What, did you not want your feelings for her to be announced by the media? You already did that for yourself when you went to that interview." Kagome said heatedly while going to sit down under the tree.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to keep everything a secret until the homecoming concert.

-X-

"Damn, I wasn't able to get him to put his guard down so I could get a good picture!" Kikyo complained into the phone.

"Patience Kikyo, we will get another photo soon. Are you still there with them?"

"Yes Naraku, I'm still here. I hid myself and the camera man. We are listening to their conversation right now." Kikyo replied.

"This is good, I am proud of you Kikyo. Make sure you get a really good photo for our guests." Naraku said calmly.

"Of course. Call you back when we have everything." Kikyo replied shutting her phone. She looked at her sister and the half-breed who thought he was good enough for her, Kikyo. She knew her sister was in love with the half-breed, everyone could see it but him.

She hated Kagome; she thought she was so perfect, always cheerful, and selfless. After she was through with her not even Inuyasha would want her.

Though Inuyasha was going to have to deal with other things, she would make sure of that.

She was quite upset with that article herself. She didn't know they were going to say she was going to be Naraku's fiancé. He wasn't anything other than a good rump in the sheets. Once she was done with him and got her a good fortune out of it, she was going to find another guy with loads of money and good career.

-x-

Naraku put the phone down, thinking of the plan. He knew Kikyo would soon leave him once the plan was complete and she had enough of him. He had other plans though, one that involved both sisters and Inuyasha. Yes, he would come out victorious either way.

He had a call to make.

-x-

Inuyasha stood there and watched Kagome. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel any better without leaking the surprise. To his surprise Kagome got up and started walking away.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to get back to the house. Everyone was worried about you when you didn't come back to eat." Kagome silently said walking away from the tree to start the small trek home.

Inuyasha just nodded and followed, there was nothing else he could really say.

They walked silently until they were a block away from the house, Inuyasha finally figured out something to say.

"Kags, I'm sorry I didn't want to talk earlier, but it's my problem. I just wanted to be alone to think things out. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand holding her still with his confession.

"I…I forgive you Inu." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's loving eyes, not being able to stop a few tears from forming, though not letting them fall.

Inuyasha saw the tears forming; he reached a clawed hand up to her face to wipe them off. He continued to hold her face gently in his hand. Neither one wanted to break eye contact.

Kikyo and her cameraman followed them, hoping to get something for the papers that would be juicy enough. All she seen them do is walk silently up ahead and she was getting tired of following them with nothing happening.

"Come on Bob, they are not doing anything to get a picture worthy shot." Kikyo said grumpily, she turned around and started to walk away when 'Bob' hissed at her.

"They have stopped to talk, and the name is Kyo." Kyo hissed, mad that she couldn't get his name right after all the years he has worked for her.

The pair walked close enough to get a good picture; the couple didn't notice anything but the other one.

Miroku and Sango got tired of waiting for their friends so they went out to look for them. They had gone to the park, but missed them by 5 minutes. They were on their way home when they saw Kikyo and some other dude with a camera up ahead.

Inuyasha slowly brought his face down toward Kagome's. Kagome slightly lifted her head up.

Kyo had just taken the picture of them doing just that and was about to take another one when a voice interrupted him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kikyo? And who is this minion, he's new, never seen him before." Sango vehemently asked looking at the pair, ready to kick Kikyo's ass if need be.

"We we just taking pictures of the scenery. So be gone, don't bother us." Kikyo said unenthusiastically, silently thanking Kami her barrier prevented the couple they were watching from hearing all of them.

"Well then, let us see what scenery you were taking pictures of and maybe we could give you our professional thoughts." Miroku said, trying to calm Sango down. He really wanted to know what Kikyo was trying to take pictures of.

"Fine see for yourself." Kikyo said aspirated, wanting to get a good photo.

Two jaws dropped almost to the ground, one was too busy taking photo's and the other person was too busy smirking.

'Yes, this is very good, Naraku will like this development.' Kikyo thought.

**AN: Give me 6 reviews and I upload the next chapter tomorrow night (hopefully), depends on my beta.****I would like to thank the people who added me to their favorites and alerts. I'm not the type of person to write the long list down. You know who you are.**

**Already have chapter 8 done! You got to review to get the next chapter. **


	8. Flashback Worries

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Getting this chapter out kind of late because I was going through some things. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Getting tired of saying I don't own Inuyasha or the songs I use either. **

It's been a week since Kagome has seen Inuyasha. She was too busy working on her fashion showcase tonight and somewhat avoiding him and the media. All she could think about was that night, right before she ran from the scene.

_~Flashback~_

_Their lips touched and fired spread within their bodies. Inuyasha pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kagome moaned in his mouth, caught up in the kiss, allowing it to deepen even more. It was over far too soon for either of them but Kagome being human, needed to breath._

_SLAP_

"_You pervert, you couldn't just resist and had to ruin the moment." Sango yelled whipping out her boomerang and knocking Miroku unconscious._

_Inuyasha and Kagome whipped their heads toward the four. Their faces were red for different reasons, Inuyasha was pissed because the moment was ruined and Kikyo was standing there looking smug. Kagome on the other hand was too embarrassed and she ran off with Sango trailing her heels._

_~End Flashback~_

The song 'My Wish' was coming from Kagome's cell, she didn't even bother picking it up, she already knew who it was, since that was his personal ringtone. A few seconds later a ding could be heard indicating she had a new voicemail.

She looked back over at her designs for tonight, wondering what Inuyasha was doing.

-x-

Inuyasha threw his phone down on his bed before collapsing on the bed himself. A week, a freaking week she hasn't seen or talked to him since that night. Calling or going to her apartment didn't work and he was going out of his mind.

If it wasn't for the fact the media was gossip hungry right now about his non-existing love life he would have beat the camera man up and threw Kikyo in the smelliest dumpster he could find.

He looked over at the article that had came out the next day. He knew Kikyo wasn't as innocent as she was trying to make him and Kagome believe. He knew she had something to do with it and he wished he would have taken her cell and demolished the thing when he was close enough to her. Leave it to her to make sure she got the picture.

_**Kissing Night Frenzy**_

_**Inuyasha was seen with what looks to be Kikyo from the angle the picture was taken. The photographer who wanted to remain anonymous didn't deny or confirm it was or wasn't her. The only person in Kyoto that looks similar to Kikyo is her younger sister Kagome Higurashi, a fashion designer whose friends with the band. Sources say that Kagome can be seen hanging out with Sango Taiya,-the band's manager and Ayame Hime- Kouga Wolf's girlfriend on a daily basis when they are not busy. We tried to get a statement from the two, but they would not comment about the speculations. They did, however, say all would be revealed at the homecoming concert so we should all come and see what all would happen. I myself got a 2nd row seat, the 1st row reserved for family and close friends, can't wait until the show in 2 weeks. ~Eri Summers~**_

Inuyasha threw the article down near where his phone laid. He thought back to that night right after Kagome left.

_~Flashback~_

_Miroku had opted to stay behind incase Inuyasha needed a hand and just to watch the scene as it was unfolding._

"_Monk, I will deal with you later." Inuyasha growled while his eyes were trained on Kikyo._

"_Hello again Inuyasha, me and 'Bob' here were just taking pictures of the night time scenery when we stumbled upon you two. We didn't want to disturb such a rare touching moment. Miroku and Sango came a few seconds later and we stopped them from going any further." Kikyo stated blandly while not breaking down from his intense gaze._

"_Is this true Miroku?" Inuyasha asked his best friend between clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper down until he had all the facts._

"_It is true Inuyasha, Sango and I left the house to come find you. On our way back we saw Kikyo and she said she was taking photos of the night scenery. We asked to look and we saw you two." Miroku said looking at his best friends face._

'_Night scenery my ass, she was following us.' Inuyasha thought._

"_Then why didn't I sense or hear you coming?" Inuyasha asked thinking he had her cornered._

"_Did you seriously think we were going to let you know we were nearby, you would of heard those two a lot sooner if I hadn't put up a barrier. Did you want your little moment ruined by them?" Kikyo huffed._

"_Bob, let me see your camera." Inuyasha instructed to the guy holding his camera._

"_Names not 'Bob', its Kyo. Damn bitch won't get my name right." Kyo said throwing his camera over to the man, not wanting to unleash his barely restrained wrath. The bitch didn't pay him enough for that._

_Inuyasha caught the camera and deleted all the ones of him and Kagome, he even deleted the ones at the park. Did Kikyo seriously think he was that stupid? When he was finished he gave Kyo back his camera, unharmed because the man did not make a fuss._

"_Kyo, thank you for letting me delete those. This is for your loss, I know Kikyo won't pay you a dime for the photos I just deleted." Inuyasha said while pulling out a wad of cash out of his wallet and handed to Kyo._

"_Thank you sir." Kyo then left, leaving the bitch to her own fate._

_Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo and gave her an intense stare, she barely flinched from the look._

"_Kikyo, leave here before I loose my temper and hit you. I don't believe its right to hit a woman, but your getting extremely close to being hit like the bitch you are." Inuyasha glared._

"_Whatever." She turned and walked away._

"_Lets go Miroku, hopefully I can find Kagome and talk to her." Inuyasha sighed, walking toward the house with Miroku."_

_~End Flashback~_

Inuyasha failed to remember to check Kikyo's phone. She was the one who sent the photo to the media. His phone beeped, he looked and it was a reminder.

**Kag's Fashion Showcase at 8pm.**

**Formal Wear Only**

**Rin's Café**

He smiled, there was no way she could avoid him now. He got up and got ready for tonight. It was going to be a long, emotional night for both of them.

**AN: I wasn't that mean this time. I actually left it off at a non-suspenseful part. Stay tuned for next chapter. Man you people are stingy on reviews. Thanks to the ones who actually review. 3 reviews and maybe I'll take a break from my busy school life and type another chapter.**


	9. Kag's Fashion Showcase

**A/N: I guess 2 reviews are better than none. While on my writers break I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter good and lengthy. I found my inspiration and I just had to share it with you. A guy and his friends made a $100 bet that he couldn't fit in a toddlers swing chair. Needless to say he won the bet, his friends left him overnight, groundskeeper found him screaming for help and he was rushed to the hospital to get it off him. Like Bill Engvall said, "Here's your sign". Beta edited 10/28/11 3lue 3utterfly.**

'**Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the fashion line or the songs used in this chapter.**

"Hello Kagome, how is your evening?" an elder gentleman asked Kagome as she was standing there greeting the guests.

"So far so good, Mr. Myoga, thank you for coming out tonight to see my latest designs." Kagome replied shifting her feet every few minutes.

'These shoes may be stylish and go with this outfit but damn they hurt my feet.'

Kagome thought while smiling at whatever Myoga said next. He finally walked away when Kaede came to talk to him.

She looked around the room and saw how many people and investors had come tonight. She hoped with the show she had, she would bring a lot of money in. She had chosen the precise music that would play as the models walked the runway. She hoped nothing ruined this night. Her hopes were not listened to.

-x-

"She is so going to kill me." Kagome's young assistant kept chanting in the background while looking at the room around her.

"Calm down Kari, Kags isn't going to kill you. She will maim Inuyasha since it was his idea." Sango said to Kari, trying to hold her own temper. She had a serious bone to pick with Inuyasha. He locked her and Kari in the back dress room while he completed his plans.

She had tried kicking down the door, but it was impossible. The door was demon-proof, and Inuyasha had managed to take away all hers and Kari's communication with the outside world.

'That damn baka, I'm so going to kill him once I get out of here!' Sango fumed silently. 'He better not ruin Kag's big night.'

-x-

"Good evening folks, I am glad you could make it to my Fashion Showcase. I won't keep you waiting on the designs so I will keep my speech short. I have worked over this showcase for almost a year and I think you will love every single piece. Parts of the proceeds go to the Cure for Cancer foundation. I have a very unique showcase planned and I hope you enjoy the show as much as I hoped you will." Kagome said while stepping down from the podium and going in the back to make sure the models had everything they needed.

She failed to notice that the band had snuck up on the stage after her to set up their equipment.

She walked around helping models with last minute touches and went to find Sango and Kari. They were supposed to be helping not hiding. She finally went to the last dressing room and opened the door, surprised they were in there and not helping.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, he surprised us!" Kari cried out, hoping she hadn't lost her job.

"What the hell are you talking about Kari? Why weren't you and Sango out there helping?" Kagome angrily asked.

"Inuyasha locked us up in here. He said he had a plan to make your show even better. When he first came to me I flat out said no, I thought he would comply. No, him and Miroku locked us up in here and went to get ready." Sango said fuming out the doorway looking for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What do you mean had an idea to make my show even better?" Kagome asked, internally wanting to throttle Inuyasha.

"He and the band are going to give a concert while your pieces are going down the runway." Sango replied going toward the runway entrance.

-x-

"Dude, she is going to kill us when all this is over." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah well, I think it will make the fashion show better and she will be thanking me by the end of the night." Inuyasha replied stepping up to the mike.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Inuyasha asked in the mike, gearing up for the show and also the two women's rage later tonight.

-x-

Cheers could be heard from backstage, indicating the band was about to perform. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a glare but there was nothing she could do except go along with it.

She looked at her models that were ready and waiting and she gave him the go to start the music.

'Inuyasha if you screw this up for me, I will never forgive you.' Kagome thought.

'I am going to kill you Inuyasha and Miroku. You should have never locked me in that dressing room.' Sango thought.

'I hope she doesn't kill me later, I still have to talk to her about last week.' Inuyasha thought.

'Sango is going to kill me for going along with Inuyasha's plan.' Miroku thought.

'I hope I don't lose my job.' Kari repeatedly thought.

-x-

The showcase ended without a hitch. Turned out, Inuyasha wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. Sometimes he could have good ideas when he wanted to.

"I got to admit Inu, your idea was pretty great. Thank you for the help." Kagome said to Inuyasha while drinking some strawberry wine.

They were at the after party and everyone was either congratulating Kagome on her show or asking the band for their autographs. The song 'Strawberry Wine' by Deana Carter was playing in the background.

"Keh, I knew it was a good idea, now I just got to avoid Sango." Inuyasha replied, looking around for said woman.

"You shouldn't have locked her in that dressing room." Kagome giggled, picturing what Sango was going to do Inuyasha this time.

"Kagome we need to talk about last week, I want to know why you are avoiding me." Inuyasha sighed after getting out the question he had been dying to ask her all night. He noticed Kagome tense at this.

"Hey Inu, you might want to run, I just saw Sango throw a half-naked, unconscious Miroku in the same dressing room that you guys locked her in." Ayame said coming up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Shit." Inuyasha took off going to hide from the rage of Sango and cursing Ayame for interrupting him and Kagome.

"I love this dress Kagome!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Thanks girl, and thank you for wearing it tonight." Kagome replied.

"Well I got to get back to Kouga, you know he gets lost without me." Ayame giggled while walked toward her boyfriend who was across the room.

"Okay, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air." Kagome told her and started walking toward the patio. She walked over to the swing set outside and started slowly swinging staring at the night sky thinking about her success tonight and Inuyasha's question.

She failed to notice a figure behind her, slowly creeping up to her.

"Kagome, come with me and nobody will get hurt." The shadowy figure said while pointing a gun to the back of her head.

**AN: Yup ChannelForsk is going to try to glue my head to the computer screen for this. 2 reviews and I'll update. I'm about to start writing chapter 10 while I still have the muse for it. Faster you review, faster you get your chapter.**


	10. Bet on It

**AN: My muse is still a going, you're going to hate me at the very end! I didn't spend much time on thinking where it was going, I just wrote what was on my mind. I think it turned out pretty good. 3lue 3utterly edited 11/1/11.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot of the story!**

Kagome sat on an expensive couch in a living room being watched over by Hiten, watching Naraku give an interview on TV. When she got out of here she was going to give Naraku hell for kidnapping her at her showcase.

-x-

"Naraku, there have been rumors going around about you, Kikyo and Inuyasha. Would you mind giving your point of view in all this?" Bank asked Naraku, trying not to squirm in his chair. He didn't like the aura surrounding Naraku.

"I would love to give my point of view. We all know Inuyasha wants Kikyo from his debut song 'How Do You like Me Now'. I think it is hilarious the way he is trying to woo her out from under me, but I did give him a little taste on what it was like to date her. I bet him he wouldn't kiss her younger sister Kagome Higurashi. If he did, he could get a small date with Kikyo. If he didn't, he was to leave her alone." Naraku replied, spinning lies about Inuyasha hoping to bait him.

"So the picture we saw last week was of him doing this bet?" Bank asked Naraku.

"Yes, I didn't think he would have the guts to do that. I mean their friendship is really close and he wouldn't want to ruin it over some stupid bet right? I guess I was wrong, he really wanted that date with Kikyo." Naraku said while relaxing into his story.

"Wow I can't believe he would do that." Bank said, while looking at Naraku.

"Neither did I. I am an honorable man, and I will let Inuyasha take Kikyo out on a date tonight. After that, hopefully he will have his fill and leave her alone regardless. I myself am going to entertain Ms. Kagome Higurashi tonight to talk about her career and get to know her better. Maybe I will start dating her instead of Kikyo." Naraku replied.

"Hope all goes well for you Naraku. Well folks that is all the time we have. Thank you Naraku for your time and we will see you next time for your next number one hit." Bank said before commercial break.

-x-

Kagome looked blankly at the TV, tears rolling down her eyes.

'It was all a bet.'

-x-

"What the fuck are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled out, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"We are going on a date, so get dressed." Kikyo commanded while pushing Inuyasha towards his room.

"No we aren't so get the hell out of my house right now!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kikyo back towards the door, hoping to shove her out where she fell.

"Do as I tell you Inuyasha or Kagome is not going to last the night with Naraku. Damn I wasn't supposed to let that slip" Kikyo said not looking at all guilty for letting that out of her mouth.

Inuyasha stopped shoving and just looked at her. He couldn't have heard her correctly.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, hoping what she said was wrong.

"I will not repeat myself Inuyasha, you heard me clearly. Now get dressed so we can get this over with. Afterwards we are to meet Naraku at his place." Kikyo said finally able to shove Inuyasha into his room.

'Damn he looks so good in just his boxers'

-x-

Inuyasha dragged Kikyo along on their date. They went to the movies to watch The Help, and then went to The Cave to eat a very expensive meal. The reporters followed them every step of the way.

Inuyasha was tired of the date with Kikyo and just wanted to get Kagome and go home. Apparently he couldn't until he took her out on said date.

As soon as he paid for the meal he rushed over to Naraku's mansion. They were escorted inside and to the living room where Kagome and Naraku sat. Naraku looked smug and Kagome just looked blankly at the floor, tear stains evident on her face.

"Alright Naraku, I took Kikyo on a date, now let me have Kagome back." Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kikyo calmly walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat beside her, watching the amusing scene that was about to unfold.

"I don't think Kagome wants to go with you Inuyasha." Naraku said smugly.

"Kagome lets go, I want to go home and get away from these people." Inuyasha barked out.

Kagome just looked blankly at him, she couldn't say anything because all she felt was numbness, he had betrayed her.

"What the hell, let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to her.

"I don't think so Inuyasha." Naraku said while standing in front of Kagome.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled again, this time walking towards Naraku wanting to beat his ass from stopping him from taking Kagome.

"I didn't, you did please take a seat, and this might take a while." Naraku pointed toward the television that was pause so he could show Inuyasha his interview from earlier. He pressed play as his interview from this morning filled the room.

-x-

Inuyasha couldn't believe what Naraku had done. He had some major ass kissing to do with Kagome after this. Even though Naraku was lying through his teeth, he hoped Kagome would trust him to see through Naraku's lies.

"As you see Inuyasha, Kagome is deeply hurt and I don't think she would go with you now after finding out about our little bet." Naraku said looking regal in the chair that he sat in.

"We never had a bet going and you know it! You're just trying to ruin mine and Kagome's relationship!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

By now Kagome was listening to the heated conversation.

"What relationship?" She cried out hysterically. "We are nothing but friends who have known each other since forever. How could you do this to me? And to get my older sister, the plot never changes does it?" Kagome continued.

"Kagome, I swear on my father's grave I did not bet with Naraku." Inuyasha pleaded with the hysterical woman on the couch.

Kagome looked seriously at him, he never swore on his father's grave unless he meant it. However, she was still hurting and did not know what to believe.

Naraku saw this opportunity to intervene.

"Inuyasha, since you are infatuated with both of these ladies, I will let you choose which one you take out of here with you, the one left behind will be my fiancé." Naraku smiled sinisterly.

"Fine." Inuyasha stated while walking toward the couch where both woman sat.

"I didn't say it would be that easy Inuyasha." Naraku said while taking out a small pouch full of powder and throwing it on the ground, effectively transporting them to an old, broken down, abandoned carnival ground.

"The first one you save is the one you get to take out of here. The one left behind is the one who will become my fiancé. Choose wisely where you go, and before I forget to mention, your nose and ears won't work here. Good luck Inuyasha." Naraku cackled as he said into the microphone of the security box, ready to watch as the fun was about to unfold.

**AN: Damn 2 chapters in one night. 2 reviews and you get the next chapter. Though I'm not going to write it until tomorrow. ChannelForsk does not love me right now are you? I'll get back to writing more when I have more inspiration. This chapter came out of nowhere; I didn't even know that this was coming. I was just very bored at work and decided to write a chapter and it turned out to be this. I think its way better this way than how I would've wrote it. It's a lot more suspenseful than originally planned**.


	11. Jakotsu Mob

**AN: I know this is later than I said it would be, but I didn't have any inspiration yesterday. Don't really have much inspiration today either, but I'm going to try craping something out of my butt. Thanks for the reviews, they made me laugh. Enough talk let's get this story a rolling.**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer says I don't own anything, so I don't! **

"Miroku, have you heard from Inuyasha today?" Sango asked while walking into their room in Inuyasha's house.

"No I haven't my dear Sango. I haven't even heard from Kagome since the other day. Do you think they are together?" Miroku mused.

"Let me try her cell." Sango replied dialing Kagome's number.

'Please pick up Kags.'

"This is Kags, sorry I couldn't take your…Inuyasha stop that…call, please leave a message at the tone." Sango laughed a little at her voicemail, but she was worried, Kagome normally picked up for her calls no matter what was going on.

Looking at Miroku and getting that nagging feeling that something wasn't right she dialed a different number, knowing that would get her somewhere.

"Shesshomaru, we need your help." Sango said into the phone while dragging Miroku out the door.

-x-

"Ahhhhhh Jakotsu leave me alone you mother trucker!" Inuyasha yelled while running around in the carnival maze trying to lose the gay crazed fan.

"Come back here Inu-baby! I can treat you better than Kikyo or Kagome." Jakotsu screamed after Inuyasha, almost catching up with the half-demon before a door was shut on his face.

Inuyasha leaned against the door trying to catch his breath while listening to Jakotsu's declarations of love. He looked down at his shredded clothes, cursing Naraku and Jakotsu.

'When I get out of here I am kicking Naraku's ass for putting me and Kagome through this hell. He can keep Kikyo after all this shit!"

"Leave me alone you crazy ass!" Inuyasha yelled through the closed demon-proof door.

"You're not being nice Inu-baby!" Jakotsu yelled back, pawing at the door trying to get to Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha had gotten his breathe he started walking through the rest of the maze, shuddering when opening doors, hoping there wasn't another Jakotsu behind any of them. Most of them were either filled with full demons being chained as prisoners or an empty room.

He got to the end of the maze to a glowing door, he stepped up to the door and after taking a deep breath he opened the door to something he hoped he would never see again.

-x-

Naraku watched the screen in front of him, laughing at Inuyasha's fear of Jakotsu.

'I know what to do to make him fear even more.'

Naraku looked over at Suikotsu and nodded; Suikotsu pulled a lever and walked out the hidden door to the security room.

"Kanna, go make me some popcorn, this will be too good." Naraku told the white albino girl holding her mirror of souls. "Make sure you load it with butter! I hate when there is barely any butter in the popcorn." He finished barking out orders and returned to his plans.

"It's about to get even better.' Naraku concentrated on his next thoughts and watch as several puppets appeared of the same person.

"Go have fun." Naraku told them, laughing maniacally after them.

-x-

Shessy watched the interview play over again; hating that Naraku would do this to his younger half-brother. After Sango called him he went searching all over the internet on possible leads on what had happened to Kagome and Inuyasha but he had come up with none.

It was as if Naraku and his team had disappeared altogether with Inuyasha and Kagome in tow.

There was no trace on where they were but with as many connections as he had, he was sure he knew one person that could possibly be of any help.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone and start calling his informant, a pop up came up on his computer.

**Terror Nights Carnival**

**Where all your fears become reality.**

They won't last long Shesshoumarou.

Shessy began immediately searching his computer on who sent it, but could find no trace. Finally giving up he started looking up where the carnival was and found it to be fifty miles from where he was and it was also abandoned.

"Sango, get the gang ready, I think I found them." Shessy chillingly said into the phone while getting all his gear ready for the battle ahead.

-x-

Inuyasha stood still in the door way, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. There in front of him were 5 puppets of Jakotsu standing in front of a bubbling cauldron filled with hot lava. Kagome and Kikyo were hung by their backs from several fish hook things and slowly edging toward the boiling lava every minute he stood there.

The woman were blindfolded and knocked unconscious. They wore the same outfit and hairstyle; there was no way Inuyasha could tell them apart.

"Hello Inuyasha." Suikotsu said stepping out from behind the big cauldron with 2 levers sticking out behind him from the wall. "I am only here to make sure you only choose one woman. I will not fight, but Jakotsu here, he's so broken up about not being able to have you. Good luck, Jakotsu, you can have fun with him now. Remember Inuyasha, one girl only is to be saved by you." He finished stepping back to watch the fight.

"Come here Inu-baby!" All five Jakotsu's said at one, starting toward the half-demon.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha said to them, stealing his nerves. He couldn't let Kagome down, just because he was afraid of a she-man crazed fan that was after him.

'I'm going to need some serious therapy after this is all done and over with.' Inuyasha thought.

-x-

"This place is freaky; no wonder he chose to come to this place." Ayame said while trying to not freak out. She and carnivals had some bad experiences.

'I hate clowns!' Ayame thought while scouting out the place.

Everyone agreed with her, they decided not to separate yet because nobody was there to stop them. They had no clue where they were going but the lights of the security place were on and music could be heard toward the back of the place so they followed the music and lights.

As soon as they saw the big maze they decided to split up. Sango, Ayame and Rin would go one way, Kouga, Shippo and Miroku would go the other way and Shessy would go up to the security box.

-x-

Naraku watched as the 2 groups went into the maze.

'Looks like more fun is to come.' Naraku thought while pulling another lever behind him and went back to munching his popcorn. He failed to notice Shessy was not with them.

-x-

Miroku, Kouga and Shippo looked all around the maze tunnel they were in, nothing was bad so far but they knew it was about to get worse when they heard girlish laughs.

They turned around and there were 3 more puppets of Jakotsu dressed in belly dancer costumes.

'Oh shit!' They thought in unison.

-x-

Sango, Ayame and Rin just opened a door and saw nothing there. They were starting to get antsy on finding nothing when they heard a man's laugh.

They turned around and there was a fat raccoon demon dressed as a rabid clown.

'Oh shit!' They thought in unison with the boys.

-x-

Shessy slowly made his way up the stairs to the security box. He slowly opened the door and saw Kanna sitting on a cushion looking into her mirror. The smell of buttery popcorn was heavy in the room.

The screens showed where everyone was at, but the big screen showed his brother being chased by a mob of horny Jakotsu's.

"Shesshomaru I see you came to fight me on your own, but instead how about you watch your brother fight off 5 Jakotsu's." Naraku asked holding up his big bowl of popcorn toward Shessy.

"Don't mind if I do." Shessy said sitting in the plush chair beside Naraku enjoying seeing his little brother run from Jakotsu. "You are recording this right?" He asked Naraku.

"Yes, of course, you should have seen him with on one Jakotsu. I also have that recorded if you want to watch that later on." Naraku laughed evilly.

"Yes I will." Shessy said while watching his brother run.

'I may hate Naraku, but this is good blackmail for later!'

-x-

'Ah fuck! Why me!' Inuyasha thought while running from the mob, trying to figure out a way to save Kagome without using his senses.

**AN: LMAO! I did not know this was going to come out, but it did! Because of this LENGTHY chapter, I'm asking for 4 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I have a feeling my brain might be put in a robot after this. **

***hides behind computer***

**Please let me keep my brain ChannelForsk! Don't give it to a robot!**

**I need my brain for school! I've got to get this 2****nd**** degree! **

**By the way, I purposely made Inuyasha say mother trucker. Also I am sorry if I offended anyone by how I was talking about Jakotsu. I meant no offense, I actually have alot of friends who are bi, gay or lesbians. **


	12. Kami

**AN: I am so sorry I took so long writing and updating my story. A lot has happened this week and I'm finally sitting down to write something. It may be a bit shorter than what I have been writing but at least it's an update. I kept telling some of my reviews I would update then I wouldn't. So sorry for doing that, I know you have waited long and hard for this chapter.**

'Hanyou thinking'

'_Demon thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, only the plot!**

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as the rabid raccoon clown ducked yet again from her boomerang.

'I wish Miroku was here, he could use a sutra to paralyze him so I could hit the damn thing.'

Sango tried fighting off the demon the best she could, she had no help. Rin was cowering in fear and Ayame stood there immobilized, not doing anything but staring.

"Ayame, get your ass over here and help me!" Sango cried trying her best to get rid of the demon and not get bitten.

Ayame stood there, frozen with fear, she could hear Sango trying to get her help but she just couldn't do it.

"AH!" Male voices could be heard coming down the corridor. Sango saw the demon pause to listen and that was the moment she was waiting for.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her boomerang and hit the demon on the shoulder, ripping off its arm. The demon reared back and pain and started coming at Sango again. It had backed her up against a door and she could barely fight the savage beast off.

Rin stood there watching everything and when she heard male voices screaming towards their direction she got out of the way in time for Kouga, Miroku and Shippo barreling past her, knocking down Ayame.

The raccoon clown turned his head at the added newcomers in the pile. Sango slammed her body against it and got out of the corner, and picked up her boomerang to save her friends.

"Shippo, use Fox Fire to distract him." Rin yelled when she saw Sango edging her way out of her tough spot.

The boys got up just in time to see what the girls were fighting against, well what Sango was fighting against.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as his magic had the desired effect.

The raccoon clown successfully distracted, Miroku threw a paralyzing sutra on him, Sango threw her boomerang, and Ayame used her leaves and wind attack to kill the demon. Kouga guarded Rin to make sure she was safe.

Just as the demon died, the group heard manly giggles come from behind them.

"Oh boys, you left us behind. All we wanted to do was get to know you better." The 3 Jakotsu's simpered in unison directing the group's attention to the direction the boys had come from.

Ayame and Sango just looked at each other and looked at the boys, rolling their eyes at their horrified expressions.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she let go of her boomerang and deadly leaves followed the boomerang, showing Ayame had used her attack to.

The boys watched with glee as the 3 puppets were finally killed; they got down on their hands and knees and started kissing the ground in front of Sango and Ayame. Rin just pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture.

"Okay guys, let's go find Inuyasha." Rin finally spoke up after getting a few incriminating photographs.

-x-

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled as the last Jakotsu puppet was killed and vanished like all the other ones had.

He stood there catching his breath, fighting off 5 shadow puppets that looked like someone he feared was not the easiest thing in the world. His clothes were shredded even more so he just shrugged out of his dirty shirt and walked up to Suikotsu.

"Alright, hand them over Suikotsu." Inuyasha said irritated, ready to fight again if he needed to.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, you can only have one. Don't worry, the one you don't save will not be harmed, just merely kept as Naraku's bride. That was the deal, was it not?" Suikotsu replied looking at Inuyasha with a blank expression.

"Fine, what do I do?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Simply lower one of the levers." Suikotsu replied, walking away from the levers that were behind him.

Inuyasha walked up to the 2 levers and looked at the 2 woman dangling from the ceiling. He growled at the carnage way they were kept up there but he could beat Naraku's ass for it later.

'Which one do I choose?'

-x-

The group walked to the end of the maze and saw a glowing door, they reached for it and heard Inuyasha's voice talking with someone named Suikotsu. Miroku grabbed the door handle and walked in to a scene they wished they hadn't had to see.

-x-

"It looks like everyone is together again." Naraku said, shoving more buttered popcorn into his mouth.

Shesshomaru looked at Naraku and thought it was best to leave, he got up, and knocked Naraku unconscious but made sure to take ALL of the tapes with him. He looked over at Kanna and saw she would not get up to do anything for Naraku. He looked across from her and walked to the secret door.

He looked back making sure no one would follow him and he walked through the door to the scene where everyone was gathered.

-x-

'I think I'm going to choose the right lever.'

'_No you stupid half-breed, it's the left lever. Don't you know anything.'_

'I know a lot of things.'

'_Obviously not, the bad guy always puts the correct girl on the left because the good guys always choose the girl on the right.'_

'Um, I knew that.'

'_Right, whatever, it's the left one. So hurry up so we can get our mate and leave.'_

'Okay.' Inuyasha said to his demon grumpily.

Just as he was about to grab the left lever the sound of a few door opening caught his attention.

He turned around and saw the group standing in front of the door he had originally came from and he saw Shesshomaru in front of the door Suikotsu came through earlier. As the group started making their way towards Inuyasha a small barrier was produced around them, preventing them from going any further.

"Do not try to help him, he has to choose for himself. Don't worry, the one not saved will not be harmed. He just has to choose which one to save." Suikotsu demanded the group after the barrier was placed. The group tried yelling but nothing could be heard, however, they were able to hear what he said so they quieted down to watch Inuyasha choose.

Inuyasha turned back towards the levers and pushed up the left lever, effectively pulling up the chains and hooks attached to the person. Suikotsu pulled down the right lever and released whoever was in the right one landing solidly on the melting lava.

The illusion faded as both girls were handled and unstrapped from their harnesses. The hooks in their backs were only illusions that faded with the melting lava. Inuyasha held the left girl, and Suikotsu held the right girl. At the same time both lifted the blindfolds off the girls.

"What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha screamed as he looked at the girls.

"Hi I'm Kami." The identical twins said in unison each wearing matching outfits and a strange looking bracelet on their right wrist.

**AN: Hahaha! I left it at a very interesting part! Ok I KNOW Jakotsu was overused in the last chapter and I know I used him again in this chapter, but I had to kill them someway didn't I? Didn't want to leave someone wondering about if they were killed or not. This story is close to its end, sorry, there is not much left to write. I will update as soon as I can, but with 3 papers due soon, I have to write them first. But I will try to crap something out in between time. 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	13. Kagome or Kikyo?

**AN: Well I took some time out of my busy schedule to write this, well technically I'm waiting on someone to take a shower so we can leave. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except this plot.**

The group stood there baffled, their own tempers rising like Inuyasha's. Suikotsu just looked at everyone and rolled his eyes while slapping Inuyasha to get him to shut up.

"Take off the bracelet you Baka; did you think Naraku would make it that easy for you to tell which was which?" Suikotsu growled and grabbed his Kami's bracelet, waiting impatiently for Inuyasha to take a hint.

Inuyasha looked down at the Kami's arm he had and noticed the strange bracelet, doing as Suikotsu was doing him and Suikotsu took the bracelets off at the same time. Everyone held their breaths as the transformations took place.

Both women started to take resemblance of each other, when the transformations were complete, everyone except Shessomaru and Suikotsu screamed looking in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms; Kikyo was in Suikotsu's.

The women looked tired but other than that, everything was okay with them.

"As agreed Inuyasha, you may leave here with Kagome unharmed." Suikotsu said, dragging Kikyo after him, screaming because she didn't want to marry Naraku. He looked at Shesshomaru and nodded, noticing he had the tapes of tonight's events.

Shesshomaru looked at the group and pointed to a 3rd door that went unnoticed by everyone and lead the group out of the crazy maze. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in his arms, thankful he was able to save her and not Kagome.

'I have a lot of kiss-assing to do when she wakes up.'

-x-

"Naraku, wake up! Inuyasha saved Kagome, so here is Kikyo." Suikotsu yelled at Naraku waking him up and shoving the complaining woman into his arms.

Naraku looked down at Kikyo and smiled.

"Looks like your mine, forever." Naraku said to a horrified Kikyo while dragging her towards another secret door beside the exit and walked into a small room with an official of the church. The official of the church skipped all the ceremonious words and just pronounced them husband and wife, of course Naraku paid a hearty sum for him to do this.

-x-

Kagome woke up in a warm bed, looking around the room she noticed she was in Inuyasha's room of the mansion and there was no sign of said man. She got up and walked out of the door and headed towards her room to get take a shower and change clothes.

She walked into her room and noticed a dress bag on her bag and a rose lying on top with a note added.

**I can't wait to perform with you tonight.**

**I.**

She looked at the bag and noticed it was her outfit for tonight, and saw the seal on the bag was still intact. She picked up the rose and smelled it, smiling at his sweetness. She didn't forgive him though; she was thoroughly confused on what she felt.

Then it hit her, the concert was tonight! How long had she been out? Looking at the calendar she saw she was out for 2 days, of course being held by Naraku could that have effect on someone.

She walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of sweat pants and a red tank and matching red undergarments. Kagome walked towards the bathroom and saw another note from Inuyasha posted on the door.

**Your favorite bath is ready for you to enjoy.**

**I.**

Kagome walked into the bathroom and saw the steam rolling out of the bubbly tub, apparently Inuyasha felt she woke up a few minutes ago and made an effort to give her some comfort then getting out of her way so she could enjoy it. She felt a pang of sadness though; she had wanted to at least see him when she woke up.

Kagome slipped into the bath and groaned.

'Man he sure does know how to make my favorite bath.'

-x-

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the basement worrying if Kagome would forgive him after she got out of her bath. He looked at his band and started pacing again; hoping that after this concert they would be together and she would never have to question whether he loves her or her slutty sister.

"Inuyasha would you stop your pacing and let's get to practicing, our concert is tonight." Kouga yelled at the man pacing. Everyone was getting tired of his pacing, but Kouga just happened to be the first one to break.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied stepping up to the microphone. "Let's start with I Like It, I Love It."

The band was so engrossed with their practice they failed to see Kagome enter the practice. Kagome just look at Inuyasha and felt her heart speed up, he looked so sexy immersing himself into the music.

After the song was finished, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome and smiled. She was looking at him with a genuine smile.

"Hey Kags, let's work on Whiskey Lullaby one last time." Miroku spoke up, breaking their small moment.

"Okay, just let me get set up and then we can start." Kagome replied, walking toward her microphone and turning it on. Her back was to Inuyasha and he just stared at her, he couldn't believe his luck on this woman.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha as the music started, going back to the night they had made this song.

**~Flashback~**

_A younger Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he held his head down, crying. His favorite babysitter had just killed herself because her boyfriend killed himself. Their love was tragic and Kagome just let Inuyasha cry while she held him humming an unknown tune. Somewhere in between the tears and the unknown tune, Inuyasha started singing about his babysitter's guy._

"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<br>We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<br>Until the night"_

_Kagome joined in on making the chorus, after the chorus she added a woman's verse. When the song was done, they just sat there, listening to each other's heartbeats. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave the title its legendary name._

"_Let's call it Whiskey Lullaby."_

**~End Flashback~**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed her eyes glazed over meaning she was thinking of the night they made it. They made an unforgettable duo when they put their heads together.

They finished the song and everyone just looked at the pair lost in their memories.

"Hey guys, let's just stop practicing and hang out until the concert tonight. I think we all could use a decent break after everything that has happened. The group nodded and went their separate ways; Inuyasha was about to approach Kagome when his cell went off, the ID said Shesshomaru.

-x-

"Hello Inuyasha how is Kagome?" Shesshomaru asked his younger brother over the phone while watching his computer monitor on the video being played. He was making Kagome a wedding gift that included a video of everything Inuyasha went through to save her that night.

"She's doing well, she woke up today and we practiced Whiskey Lullaby. Now everyone is just doing their own things until the concert tonight." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, was just calling to check. I will see you tonight; I have to get back to business." Shesshomaru said smirking and ended his call. He would make several copies of this, just so he could show his nieces and nephews this.

-x-

Inuyasha noticed Kagome went toward the bedrooms so he went to go talk to her. He followed her scent into her bedroom but she was sound asleep. He just looked at her sleeping peacefully and left the room, whatever he wanted to say could wait until tonight at the concert.

**AN: Well I finished my paper today and turned it in! So I was able to add more to the chapter than what I already had. Sadly I have maybe one or two chapters left and then this story is done. Thanks no name for correcting my spelling. Thanks everyone for reviewing. 6 reviews and I'll update the next chapter. **


	14. NarakuKikyo WeddingFiller

**AN: Well because I accidently grabbed the wrong book for my True Crime term paper, I decided to dish out a small filler while waiting on the 4 more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha gang or anything else referenced! If I did, I would be RICH!**

_Naraku/Kikyo Small Exclusive Wedding_

_Two days ago Kikyo said I do to Naraku in a very small service inside an abandoned carnival. When questioned, Naraku replied that it was unexpected and no media would interrupt their service. But he has so graciously given us the exclusive pictures of their lovely wedding. The 2 witnesses present were Suikotsu, Bank's brother and Kanna, Naraku's youngest sister. Kagura, his younger sister, was not present due to a change in flight plans. When told of the wedding she remained passive and simply replied she knew this would happen so it was of no surprise to her. She wishes her brother a happy marriage and gave Kikyo a red feathered fan for good luck. Kikyo would not comment about her wedding, probably still in shock on now being a married woman to a very hot, wanted country male. We approached Inuyasha about this sudden change of events and he smiled saying he was happy for them and he hopped he could be a happier man when he finally settled down. _

_~Eri Summers~_

Kikyo looked at the paper and threw it on the ground. Of course she wouldn't comment on the marriage, she hadn't wanted to in the first place! Now she was stuck with her new husband, and no way out, Naraku had made sure of that. If she did leave, she would no longer be of high social status.

She looked at the pictures accompanied with the article, and smiled a little.

'At least he made the illusion I was very beautiful, I am thankful for that.'

**AN: There, now I won't have to worry about them anymore! **


	15. Devil's Ways

**AN: I am so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter; I've just been extremely busy with school and work. It's been so long, I had to read the chapter before the filler to remember where I was going with this story. True Crime papers are extremely time consuming.  
>Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha or gang and don't own any of the songs used!<strong>

Everybody was excited for the concert, the stage crew was working hard to get everything set up, the band was doing minor things to help out and Kagome was nowhere to be seen and Inuyasha was getting grumpy.

"Inu, man she will be here. Has she ever let us down once?" Ayame said throwing her shoe at Inuyasha's head to get him to stop. Inuyasha dodged at the last second, with his back to the door, glaring at Ayame.

"Well there was that one time." Miroku supplied from across the room, Sango nodded while leaning against Miroku.

"I said it was an emergency. Man I lose my straightening iron for one day and then find it underneath the bed. Hey it could happen to anyone." Kagome said while walking into the door and sitting beside Ayame on the couch. "Why are you glaring at Ayame Inuyasha?"

"She threw her freaking show at my head!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was trying to get your attention to stop pacing and waiting on Kags." Ayame said while messing with her fingernails. It didn't go unnoticed by the gang the pair had matching blushes.

Before anyone could reply the stage manager, Steve, walked in to announce they had 10 minutes before they had to be on stage. Everyone laughed and exited the room, Inuyasha picking up Ayame's shoe and throwing it back at her.

"Thanks Inu, next time listen to me before I throw the other one." Ayame teased while getting into place.

Kagome stayed behind the curtain with Sango because it was not her time to go on yet. Kagome looked at the crowd, seeing how many came to the concert. True she had talent, but the whole reason she wasn't part of the band was because of her stage fright when it came to her singing.

'What possessed me to agree to this? Oh that's right, I love him.'

-x-

Inuyasha heard the man introduce them to the stage; he smiled at everyone and got into place while the center of the stage started going up around them. The crowd cheered as the band started playing God Bless the USA (by Lee Greenwood).

The crowd sang with the band, it was a favorite of a lot of Americans.

The song came to an end and Inuyasha looked out at the crowd and smiled while getting his breathe back.

"How's everyone doing out there tonight?" Inuyasha yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered then settled back down to listen.

"Well we have a lot of surprises in store for tonight! You want to hear one of them right now?" Inuyasha chuckled when the crowd screamed yeah.

"As I said on the radio interview there was going to be a lot of new things, well Miroku is going to take the microphone and sing a song while I play his instrument." Inuyasha smiled at Miroku and indicated for him to come switch places with him.

"Ya'll ready to rock it country?" Miroku said into the microphone, the crowd went wild. His fan girls were heard the most.

The band started up playing What's a Guy Gotta Do (by Joe Nichols) while Miroku started singing, surprising some women how good his voice actually was.

-x-

"Looks like Miro is going to have a lot more fan girls than he had." Kagome commented to Sango, who was glaring out at the crowd at some of the more obsessed fan girls tried to get on stage with Miroku.

'Good thing security is there, Sango might explode otherwise' Kagome thought while looking at Sango.

-x-

"Wow, thanks guys for this opportunity. It was an honor to sing to ya'll, but in real life the only woman I will ever need is my dear Sango." Miroku said, knowing Sango was having a hard time backstage controlling her temper because of his rabid fan girls. He almost stopped singing and ran off stage to her because one had gotten too close to him than he liked.

"Now I'm going to turn it over to Kouga, who also will be singing a song." Miroku said into the mike then handed it off to Kouga and proceeded to go to Kouga's drum set.

Kouga looked out into the crowd and just smiled. The fans went crazy with anticipation.  
>"Let's do this." He said while the band started playing I Like It, I Love It (by Tim McGraw).<p>

Ayame looked at Kouga, knowing he was singing this song to her; she fell in love with him even more.

Kouga finished singing the song and smiled again towards the crowd, and motioned for Ayame to come from her spot.

Ayame looked over at him confused but walked over.

"Ayame, how about you tell them the next song." Kouga asked her while holding her waist.

"Next will be What If She's an Angel (by Tommy Shane Steiner)." Ayame said to the crowd, remembering what was happening. The band got back into place while a white screen came down.

The band started playing the song, a video for this song going in the background. The video was of each couple doing certain verses in the song. The most gripping scene was of Kagome and Inuyasha in the 3rd verse.

The crowd went while for this song. It was so emotional, some of the woman were crying, either remembering what it was like or what they were living like right now.

Inuyasha looked out at the crowd and got ready for the next song.

"Wasn't that a great change up?" Inuyasha yelled at the crowd.

The crowd went even wilder, anticipating the next surprise.

"Well, I would like to welcome to the stage Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha held his hand out while Kagome walked on stage with her microphone and took his hand.

"Hi ya'll, it's an honor to be here tonight. This song is very special to me and Inuyasha but we decided to share it with ya'll. Hope you like." Kagome smiled while the band started playing.

Throughout the song the crowd was silent; no one dared make a noise. The song was so sad, so depressing but they sang it good and with emotion. Even men started to cry while holding their wives, fiancés or girlfriends.

Kagome and Inuyasha sang the last note; both had unshed tears in their eyes while looking at each other.

Miroku looked at the couple and decided they had enough time and they needed to get on with the next song, Sango tossed him another mike knowing he needed to break it up.

"So, did ya'll like that song? Inuyasha and Kagome should do another duet on the next album shouldn't they?" Miroku asked the crowd while it went wild again, emotions still high though because of the song.

"Well, we have one more song for you, so Sango my dear, do you mind bringing us a chair out here?" Miroku asked while Sango looked at him funny but did as she was asked.

"Kagome, will you please sit down." Kagome looked at Miroku questionably but sat down while he went back to his own instrument and Inuyasha took the mike, looking down at Kagome smiling.

"This song is for you Kagome." Inuyasha said while locking eyes with her.

The band started playing an unfamiliar tune to the girls. (God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton)

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm goes through_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_Gave me you_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, tears were in her eyes. He went over to her and got on one knee, grabbed her hand and pulled a small black velvet box out of his chest pocket.

"Kagome, I love you more than anyone. I was stupid when we were younger, I should have told you I love you before I ever thought about that stupid crush about Kikyo. Yes Kagome, it was only a crush. Why would I love her, when I have you to love? Would you do this flattered fool an honor and marry me?" Inuyasha looked straight in her eyes waiting on her answer.

-x-

Kagome sat and watched Inuyasha sing a song to her. When he got on one knee and proposed to her and not Kikyo all she wanted to do was get up and jump in happiness and rub it in Kikyo's face.

She however, just lifted her hand and motioned for the microphone.

"Yes, you idiot I will marry you!" Kagome yelled into the microphone while Inuyasha grabbed her and swung her around.

"That's the end of the show folks, come to our next concert! Now I got to take this lady and get a marriage license before she gets her senses back and decides not to marry me." Inuyasha joked with the crowd as he walked off the stage.

-x-

The next few weeks were a blur to Kagome, she was so happy her and Inuyasha were finally together and getting married. A few weeks away and she would finally be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi. The doorbell rang so she got up to get it. Standing in front of her was not who she expected.

"Hello sis, I figured I would come and congratulate you." Kikyo said as she barged in the mansion.

"Thanks, now why are you here?" Kagome looked at her.

"Just wanted to talk to you and Inuyasha about something that has not hit the news media yet, I'm sure you would both like to know beforehand." Kikyo replied, looking a bit happy.

"Well, what do you have to say to us that is so important?" Inuyasha asked walking in the living room to the kitchen.

"Naraku died, he had an accident and no one could help him. I was left with everything." Kikyo enthusiastically said while jumping on Kagome.

"Good riddance to that bastard, but why are you coming here to tell us? Trying to get me now?" Inuyasha said with a defensive tone.

"Hell no, I don't want you. I'm going for someone else now." Kikyo replied.

"Oh ok, well I thought you hated me." Kagome said to her sister.

"I don't hate you as bad now, not after Naraku died leaving me with everything." Kikyo replied.

"Well I have to get going, I have a medi/pedi scheduled and I can't be late to that." Kikyo said as she showed herself out the door.

"We no longer have to worry about her or Naraku." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Yeah the bastard is rotting in hell now." Inuyasha replied hugging his soon to be wife.

-x-

The wedding was beautiful, everyone attended and the media loved being able to come as long as they behaved. The only thing they were allowed to do was take pictures of the wedding and the reception, in exchange they would all be given a backstage pass to any Inuyasha concert they wanted. They didn't want to ruin their chances to get those.

As Kagome and Inuyasha lay in bed that night Inuyasha wondered if Naraku was having a fun time with the devil, seeing as those two could be the best of friends. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep with his wife was he hoped Naraku rotted in hell.

-x-

"Naraku, its time, please choose a pineapple from the cabinet." The devil told Naraku.

Naraku walked to the cabinet and chose the smallest pineapple; the devil looked at him and shook his head no. He grabbed a medium sized pineapple and the devil once again said no. He grabbed one of the big pineapples and the devil nodded his approval.

Naraku walked back over to the devil and hiked up his maids outfit and bended over. The devil shoved the pineapple up his ass, making Naraku shed some tears.

The devil just laughed at Naraku and told him to get back to cleaning his chandelier.

**AN: This is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it! Reviews are loved! By the way, Little Nicky was my inspiration to that last scene. If you haven't seen it, you should! Adam Sandler is awesome in that movie. **


End file.
